College Changes Everything
by GreekHeroine
Summary: They thought they'd never see it happen, with all the ghost fighting that happened, they were lucky to pass sophomore year. Two years later after graduation from Casper High and on the anniversary of the Disasteroid, the trio start college and truly understand the meaning that College Changes Everything
1. Chapter 1

She walked down the concrete walkway to the statue. It had been 2 years. Today was the anniversary. Her strange violet eyes looked up at the weathered stone. She wrapped her arms around her chest, hugging herself.

The weather was nice, the sun beat down, white clouds moved slowly and the wind blew gently. The park was clean and kids played. She smiled, her violet lips turned in a rare grin. She gazed down at herself, noting small changes that had happened over the years.

Her black tank with a purple dot and her midriff that had showed had elongated into a blood red tank top. Her black and white plaited skirt and purple tights changed to black cargo pants. She had put on weight and muscle as well. She had kept her combat boots over the years, they had been duct taped and repaired over the years. She cocked her head over the side, the flutter of a purple arm band on her right bicep catching her eye.

She looked up, searching the skies for him. The last few weeks had been hectic as the city hailed their resident hero. As they graduated high school and prepared to go to college. She knew that this day was important to him, to the whole city, the entire world in fact! But he had always made time for her.

It had been this day two years ago that they had finally kissed, that they had acknowledged each other's love. That they became a couple, an item, and had forged a bond that was speechless. She smiled seeing the streak of green that she called her own. Her highly trained eyes followed it as it disappeared behind a tree and a white flash appeared.

A boy walked out, changed as much as she was, and yet the same.

The mop that was his ebony colored hair had grown a few inches brushing the nape of his neck. Hers was slightly longer, brushing her shoulders. His eyes however sparkled, blue as the sky. He no longer wore his white t-shirt with red trimmings; he now wore a dark green t shirt that fitted tight around him, his muscles peeking out. His pants were the same faded blue jeans and he had traded his red and white sneakers for black boots. Lines were drawn across his face, stretched in a smile, his white teeth practically blinding her as he jogged up to her.

Without warning he scooped her up and inhaled her scent of moss and clean laundry. She laughed as he spun her around. She touched her boots back on the concrete and looked at him. She kissed him lightly on his soft lips, breathing in the delicious taste of his mint toothpaste.

"Sam…" He murmured, closing his eyes.

"Danny…" She whispered back, relaxing her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

The two stayed, frozen to the spot as they kissed softly and drank in each other's sight. They had grown over the years and had become strong and passionate for each other.

Today however was the anniversary of the Disasteroid. The ectoranium covered asteroid that had plummeted through the earth. Danny had them however with his ghost powers and the powers of all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone. They had turned the earth intangible for a total of 78 seconds on August 24th 2007. The event had been timed and documented all over the world. Two years later and the earth still sang praise of the day.

Danny would have a lot of responsibilities today. He would take the stage in a few hours in Amity Park and address the world over the combined might of the world and remind them that languages, cultures and ideas could never truly separate them. That they were all humans and united together. After that he would partake in celebrations at every country's capital where his Phantom statues were erected. Even then however he would not be done, forced to return to the Ghost Zone and celebrate their at Clockwork's castle where Clockwork would replay the day on his screen. The ghosts today would not fight or cause havoc, as it was for Christmas, today was a truce in honor of their alliance on that day.

Sam missed her time with him, but understood his responsibilities. It was right that he reminded everyone of their power and cooperation. It was smart to be friendly to everyone. It hardly mattered, being in a month they would be going to college. She sighed as they finally took a walk around the large statue of Danny in his Phantom alter ego. He smiled, thrilled that only the people at the Arctic that fateful day saw his fifteen year old alter ego. She couldn't imagine everyone knowing his dual identity.

"So Sam where am I going first?" He asked, poking his girlfriend.

"Well you have to meet Tucker for the Amity Park festival at 9:30, in like fifteen minute then spend an hour being a superhero here and I thought that we could start with Tokyo first this year since last year they were last." Sam explained, pulling a pamphlet out of her back pocket.

She may have been his girlfriend, but she was also his manager. Since Tucker became an honorary councilman after a reelection for Amity's mayor, she planned out Danny's appearances all over the world.

"Cool, although I'm still not so sure about their ice cream," Danny made a face and Sam laughed.

"I told you, that was wasabi not ice cream!"

"I know!"

They walked down to the square where people celebrated holding Phantom toys and signs. Green and silver balloons graced the air and the stage was set up with Danny's logo as the back drop.

Danny blushed; he was still surprised after all this time that he was this cared about. Other ghosts had helped, of course those ghosts also wreaked havoc 5 or 6 days out of the week. He supposed he should be prancing high and mighty above him, but he really didn't care.

"Danny!" A cry broke out and he looked over waving at his best friend.

Tucker had grown, just in between Sam and Danny's height. His long sleeved yellow shirt was replaced with a white one that had the saying "Dude where's my Ghost?" on it. His green shorts had elongated into black pants where his brown boots, duct taped as Sam's stuck out. He no longer wore a backpack, but still wore his signature red fedora. He refused to lose the glasses as well, even though their black lenses were now wrapped in colorful duct tape. Muscles bulged just like Danny under his clothes and he laughed, his squeaky voice gone, deeper and more mature, maybe.

"So glad you're here man, everyone's waiting for you!"

"Good to see you too," Danny bro hugged his buddy and Sam snorted.

"Ready for the big day?" Tucker asked, gesturing to the stage.

"Ready as I can be," Danny grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week Danny and the rest of Team Phantom traveled the globe.

Valerie Grey, the Red Huntress who had been an enemy of Danny Phantom now fought alongside him. She retained her red armor from Vlad and her hair was still curly and bouncy. Tucker had eventually won her heart and they had been dating since the Disasteroid as well. Outside of her armor, she was still a full bodied woman, proud of her curves and dark African skin. Her green eyes always lit up when they took in the scene, weather it was a fight or celebration. She was sassy as ever, giving attitude to her enemies and socking people who dared to question her friends in the face.

Jazz Fenton had grown too. Her red hair darkening to a fire like color that fell in a straight waterfall to her knees that contrasted sharply with her intellectual blue eyes. She went to school in Minneapolis, the big city only an hour's drive from Amity Park. She still kept her long sleeved black blouse but had changed her blue capris to cute floor length skirt the color of the sea. Jazz was now on track to become a psychologist specializing in ghost envy with a minor in biology. She used the Fenton Suit for battle, but outside of her crime fighting life, the only evidence that she was a ghost hunter was the series of bracelets that covered her wrists that elongated into an ectoranium whip. One that she become quite adept at using.

Dani Fenton, Danny's newly adopted cousin had changed as well. She had moved in with the Fentons after the Disasteroid and become a second daughter as well as an incredible young lady. At the young age of fourteen she was now beginning high school just like Danny had with his ghost powers. Of course hers were evolved and practiced for over two years. She had Danny's powers, hair and eyes but she had Jazz's mind and thirst for knowledge. She grew out of her favorite shorts and hoodie replacing them with a similar pair of pants and hoodie. No matter how much Maddie tried to give her Jazz's clothes, Dani kept her red blue ensemble even donning her red beanie a few times a week. Dani fit in nicely with the Casper High crowd, unafraid to poke fun back at people with her powers.

The team enjoyed their time. They took to the art in Tokyo and Beijing. In India, they took to the museums. In Russia they took photos by the last of the cables that had criss crossed the planet and in Greece they enjoyed the cuisine. In Africa they explored the safari and then partied in Europe. They played in the snow in the Netherlands. They took a ship down to Brazil and hung out under the stars in the mountains. They wandered the streets of Mexico and drove along Route 66. The gang laughed and joked with each other. Delivered hundreds of speeches and rocked out to tons of celebrations. Danny transformed over and over, keeping his secret from the public. Only few officials such as royalty or presidents were privy to Danny Fenton and Phantom at the same time. He enjoyed the spotlight but enjoyed his time with Sam in the hotels more. There, every night e\he rediscovered her beauty, her strength and her wonders.

Danny sighed with happiness rolling over to see Sam in the bed next to him. They were in Madison, Wisconsin. They hadn't officially come back from the tour yet, but he was so close to home, that he considered himself off duty.

"Morning Clueless," Sam sighed, placing a black nailed hand on his cheek.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He asked with a smile, "I'm not clueless. Not anymore."

"You'll always be clueless Danny," She sighed, snuggling into his chest.

"Right," Danny chuckled, "You want to go eat some pancakes?"

"With Bloody Mary's syrup?" Sam asked, gazing into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Totally," He grinned.

"That's tempting," She tickled his ear, "Might just have to break away from you for that."

"Who says you have to break away?" Danny laughed as he casually summoned his powers to his human form.

A tiny, cold, prickling sensation spread from his core to his arms and legs to his face. He passed the sensation to the soft well-muscled legs wrapped between his and to the arms that draped over his hip and the hand that pressed against his face. He watched a blue tint overcome Sam as they both became intangible.

"Going down," He whispered and phased through his bed and down twelve stories.

He had become so proficient in his powers that he kept him and his girlfriend wrapped in each other's embrace as he floated down to the morning buffet. They untangled themselves and blushed.

"You know even after three years, I still get the chills," She shivered.

"Well this will warm you up," Danny smirked, shoving a blueberry muffin in her mouth.

"Ah! Danny!" She gasped, the delicious taste waking her up more.

They giggled and fed each other wandering around the buffet and laughed openly as one of the hotel keepers came in and yelled in shock.

"We should have gotten dressed," Sam laughed as the keeper ran out.

"Nah, I like you just the way you are," Danny smirked.

Sam blushed looking down at her purple boxers and black sports bra. And covered her mouth looking at Danny's red and white boxers and lack of shirt.

"Well you're not too bad yourself," She poked his chest.

"Wow! No wonder the chick looks like she's seen a ghost!" Tucker laughed coming in.

"Morning guys," Valerie waved.

"Morning," Sam smiled, "You know halfas, they can't be done all the way in anything."

"True!" Valerie laughed as Tucker and Danny exchanged high fives.

"So are we taking the limo back or what?" Tucker asked.

"I'd figured you could go ahead. I still have to check out fruit loop's old place," Danny said jerking a thumb out the window.

"Right. See if crazy man's back." Tucker nodded.

"He's gone. You check every year," Valerie sighed, annoyed.

"More like every month," Sam grunted and stared at Danny, "Don't give me that look. You're a ghost not a magician. You're not hard to find if you know what you're looking for."

"You follow me?" Danny gulped, Valerie laughed.

"Like that's a surprise."

"If you're going after Vlad, count me in," Dani said, running into the room.

"I'm not going after him!" Danny yelled, "I'm just checking out his castle!"

"Then you won't mind if I come," Dani smirked.

"You're going to come anyway aren't you?" Danny asked, looking at his friends.

"What do you think?" Jazz asked, leaning on her younger brother's shoulder from behind.

"You guys are impossible," Danny sighed, making a face.


End file.
